Succumb to Sin
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: Night after night, couples are found dead. The mark of the Grim Reaper carved into their chests. When Allen Walker gets pulled into a world that thought was only legend, will he find a way to escape? Or will a force he can't describe keep him around a bit?
1. Murders in the Dark

**Me: Yo!~**

**Kanda: I thought you weren't going to post this on here.**

**Me: I did too...but on the other hand, I can't let fear get the better of me!**

**Lavi: Yeah! You tell 'em, Han-chan! The overall rating of this fic will eventually be 'M', but for now it's 'T'.**

**Kanda: This idiot has no ownership over D. Gray-man. If she did, she wouldn't be writing this crap now would she?**

**Me: I only take credit where it counts! That's the story you're about to read, what ever plot this story will end up with...and!~ any minor named/nameless OCs that you'll see in this story! Happy reading!**

* * *

_**First Night: Murders in the Dark**_

It was a gelid night in the middle of winter; the skies were pitch black. The thick overlay of clouds did a magnificent task of consuming the endless sky, and the gemstones it supposedly sported earlier in the evening. The only source of light was coming from a lone lamp pole whose artificial light was slowly dying. But it was enough that it helped light a little of the area for which it occupied. Making an old forgotten bench seem as though it were illuminating with its own eerie glow.

Strolling through a park that should have been deserted that night, a couple trekked through the freshly fallen snow. A young woman with dark hair, to which shown blue in the dim light of the lamp, looked up to her lover, her hand in his, keeping it warm from the bitter cold. Her blue eyes looking to the man she loved, all the while listening to the wonderful things he had to say, until her mind started wandering towards a future she hoped to share with him.

"...isn't it?" He suddenly asked her, causing the woman to blink, not catching the recent thing he was saying.

"Um," She said, blush evident on her face. He laughed and held her close, keeping her warm in his embrace.

"I said, 'it's a peaceful night, isn't it?'" He repeated for her. The girl smiled, though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Very." She answered into his coat. She pushed herself away so she could see his face. High cheekbones, and light tan complexion, crisp and silky red hair that was cropped short, and eyes of a golden ember that were gentle and loving. He was like a angel to her. One which she had hopelessly fell in love with. Before she knew it, he pushed her away slightly, and reached into his pocket. He got down on one knee, holding a small beautifully wrapped box.

"I don't know if you remember, but this was the first place we met. Four years ago today, I asked you to be my girlfriend. Now in the same spot with the same undying love for you, will you allow me to take your hand in marriage?" Speechless she watched as he opened the box to reveal a ring that must've cost a fortune. The silver band had diamonds embedded on the top, giving it an elegant look.

"Th-this must've cost a fortune!" She couldn't help by verbalize. Tears soon fell from her eyes, and she knelt down so that she could hug her newly betrothed. "Of course! Of course..." She wept again into his jacket, and he held her close.

"Such meritless beings you humans are." A voice neither were familiar says. It was a low baritone voice, full of venom and detest. "Hapless beings you all are."

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked, glaring at the other before them.

"You hear that? He's asking who we are." Another voice says. This one a little higher then the first. A low tenor perhaps? The two promptly glanced behind them to see another man, about the same age as the first. His face also out of sight by the hood of his own cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked again, fear lacing his words.

"Grim Reapers." The two dark unknowns answered. The once peaceful night was filled with shrieks of terror that went unheard. The light of the lamp post flickered out, leaving all in darkness.

**|=(}:-:{)=|**

"This is just perfect!" A female officer was beyond peeved as she drove her cruiser recklessly through the streets of Manhattan. It was early in the morning when she received the call on a couple who were murdered late last night. Charles never didn't give her any information save for the fact that it was done by 'Them'. She knew who 'They' were, but she, along with the rest of the agents had no clue what 'Their' motives were, nor did they know why 'They' were killing these people. All the victims had nothing in common, save for that they were couples, and they were all somehow drained of their blood.

When she finally arrived at the crime scene, she quickly tied her brown hair back, and arranged her glasses pushing them up her nose by the rounded frames. She took out her badge, and showed the police officer her FBI badge. She was granted the access she requested in a heart beat.

"Officer Charles!" She called out, seeing the man she scouting out, and also replacing the emblem into her chest pocket. "Tell me who our vics are." She said, pointing at the corpses before her.

"Special Agent Moore Hess," The man named Charles said, saluting his partner. He was about in his mid-forties. Moore often wondered how he even got into the FBI if he was constantly spooked by simple things. A stray cat for example.

"At ease." She told the older man. "Just tell me what you managed to find out."

"The male vic's name is Thomas Goldman. Twenty-nine, white Caucasian—"

"Goldman? Isn't that the name of the multimillionaire who lives in upstate New York?"

"That's right." Charles confirmed. "Then we the female whose name is Danielle Eclair, twenty-one, French white Caucasian. Both seemed to have died slow and painful deaths."

"What was the COD?"

"Blood loss."

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Just like the last case, no. No weapons were left behind, and just like last time, there are no evidence of where they were drained of their blood.

"Witnesses?"

"It's no one important, just some damn brat who got lost." A new voice answers instead.

"Cross Marian, sir, what brings you here?" Moore asked the red-haired man. The right side of his face was covered by a mask, whilst still wearing his glasses, half of them being hidden. He wore a black trench coat, covering the attire he had under it. His dark snow boots were crunching the snow under them as he made his way to the lower ranking FBI agents. "Charles, right? What was the approximate time of death?"

"About late last night. We're estimating they've been dead for five hours, sir."

"I see. Such a pity a young beautiful girl as herself got caught in something so tragic." Cross said, receiving a box of cancer sticks and taking one out so he could smoke. "Who has a lighter on them?"

Moore rolled her eyes, and threw a lighter at the higher ranking official. "Keep it. I don't want anything you've contaminated."

"Rude as usual, Special Agent." Cross retorted, pocketing the lighter after he lit the cigarette. He breathed in the fumes, and blew them out, creating a puff of smoke that drifted into nothingness as it was dispersed into the air. "By the way, 'They' left 'Their' mark, right?"

"That did they, sir." Charles answered, "The mark of the Grim Reaper."

"'They' were the ones who killed your sister and her newly wed husband, correct?" Cross asked Moore, who looked away, staring off into a past no one could even imagine.

"They did. Marc and Claire didn't deserve to die, but their lives were taken nonetheless." She said, turning her attention back to the team. "They were strong believers in God, and had faith in Him."

"Excuse me, Agent Hess?" A new voice asked. She turned her attention to a police officer. He no younger than she was now, but she nodded acknowledging him to go on. "You're brother-in-law and sister, were they Catholic? Did they, by chance have any dislikes for homosexuals?"

"Well, they were both Catholic, yes. But Marc was the only one who voiced his opinions about homosexuals."

"What about Miss Claire?"

"Claire was a kindhearted soul. She thought of them no different then you or me."

"She was a good woman." Cross said from where he stood.

"Which reminds me, what are you even doing here? I thought for sure you'd be racking up your debts, and leaving some poor unfortunate soul to pay them off." Moore said, a skeptical look on her face.

"Don't tell you me you doubt me that much." Cross smirked, throwing away his now useless cancer stick. It melted the snow the heated end touched. Though not by much. "Now, Special Agent Hess, have you ever actually seen the Mark?"

"Once. When it was carved upon the chests of my two beloved persons. And from there has also been carved into my memory."

" 'The mark engraved into the couples' chests,' " A new voice said, while taking a look at both corpses, " 'always over their hearts. A delicate rose with a skull in the center, a crack splits it in two, with blood falling from it. Meaning nothing more than silent hate for a broken heart.' At least, that's how one would normally see it."

"You're Bookman's kid." Cross stated seeing the red-haired nineteen-year-old. Though he was in his second year of university right now, he was much of an asset for the team. His memory sharper than most, granting him the ability to remember everything and anything that he's seen, heard, or read. He may not have been an official agent, but they were glad to have him nonetheless.

The red-head stood, and walked in the direction of the higher ranking officials. His hair held in place by a black headband with red dots forming an 'X' shape to the side. Though some of his hair wasn't held up in said article. He sported an eye patch over his right eye, one strap was secured behind his left ear, making the lower part of it cross the bridge of his nose the other had the top half the string hidden under the stray hair, and behind his right ear, coming back to caress the cheek on the same side. His dark navy thigh-length jacket was left opened, though he kept an over-sized scarf wrapped around his neck. A black turtleneck sweater could be seen under the opened coat, and he also had on white jeans, with some sort of holster on his right pant leg. He wore boots that reached inches from his knee, obviously made for the snowy weather.

"That I am." The teen answered when he arrived. His lone forest-green eye looking to the elders of the group. "Lavi Bookman, nineteen, second year at the University." He introduced himself. "Now if you excuse me, I have an engagement to get to."

"Not really the lively type of boy." Moore said, noting Lavi's dead tone. The teen had by then gotten out of ear shot.

"It's how he is." Cross shrugged, i_Or rather how that damn panda raised him._/i

**|=(}:-:{)=|**

He was training in local dojo, gracefully swinging his shinai, a practice sword made out of bamboo, at an unseen enemy. His face was hidden by his men, a protective helmet that kept his face and shoulders safe from his opponents attacks. He wore kote, or special gloves that protected his hands and wrists from those who wished to force his weapon from his grasp. The young man wore a loosely fitting hakama to which would be mistaken for a long skirt, if one were to only take a quick glance. Over his black keigoki (an open shirt that is normally tied shut) he was also wearing was a do, keeping his torso protected from the attacks that would be aimed there. A tare was around his lower waist, completing the armor the young soon-to-be samurai was sporting.

"Training harder as ever, I see." A voice from behind him says. The man turns around to give an unseen glare to the one intruding on his practice session. "Really, Yu, can't you take a breather for once in your life?" A sigh emitted from behind the men, as he turned to replace the shinai he had borrowed. He then removed the kote, before reaching to his head and removing the men, revealing the samurai's face.

Long flowing raven-black hair held in a high ponytail only leave two tresses of the silky substance framing the sharpness of his cheeks, and overall maturity of his oriental features. His bangs almost reached his eyes, but they never got in the way of what the dark cobalt orbs had in their sights. In this case it was a childhood friend, Alma Karma. "What are you doing here?" He asked the brown-haired teen. Alma's bright almond-shaped eyes seemed to brighten more so than what they already were. Of the people in the world, Alma was probably the only one he could get along best with. Short brown hair, with two tresses that reached his chin. He had a scar across his nose, a past injury from being stupid, and very young at the time.

"I'm here to make sure you don't overdo your practice sessions again, Yu." Alma said, taking a seat in front of the wall, though still next to the doorway. His T-shirt ruffling in the back, as he slid down the wall behind him. He scooted some to fix the said article of clothing, before leaning against the wall once more.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm fine." The man named 'Yu' said. "It's not like I'm going to die any time soon."

"I know, Yu. The same goes for a lot of us." Alma said, clutching the left side of his chest. "I mean, if we would've known all this would've happened..."

"It wasn't your fault." The younger nineteen-year-old sighed. "Not fully. It was all of our faults we're the way we are now."

"How long have we been this way? Seems like forever."

"Understatement of the millennium." Kanda snorted. Removing the do and tare, before deciding to take a seat beside Alma. "Even if we wanted to go back, I doubt there's a way."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Alma sighed. "We can only go forward, and never back." Yu nodded his head in agreement, before deciding to meditate. Alma, realizing he was going to do so, quickly tugged at the other's keigoki.

"What?"

"Yu, I forgot to tell you something." His eyes showed the seriousness in his voice.

"Go."

"They're getting suspicious. Cross and the rest can only do so much before someone will put two and two together."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"I'm only the messenger, Yu." Alma said, getting up. "Besides, I think we all will have to start being more careful from here on out."

"Right."

* * *

**And scene! Okay, so that's a wrap!~ Well for this chapter, anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review to let me know if you want me to continue this or not!~ Updates will vary, btw, I'm not even sure when I'll get the next chapter out...so!~ R&R!~**


	2. The Witness

**Me: 'allo my lovely readers!~  
**

**Allen: (O.o) You updated it already?  
**

**Me: It's a birthday present for myself! I wanted to get it done and have it updated today!~  
**

**Kanda: Che. That's stupid.  
**

**Me: Shut up! :P  
**

**Lavi: Uh...anyway, Han-chan here isn't Katsura Hoshino, so characters from D. Gray-man don't belong to her. She only owns the plot of this story!  
**

**Me: Happy reading everyone!~  
**

* * *

_**Second Night: The Witness**_

"As I've told you before, sir," The white-haired teen said, attempting to remain polite, "I was wandering around, and I got lost. It was only coincidence that I stumbled across the bodies." *_Robin...Lenalee, please hurry up and save me! I can't take much more of this!_ The young boy was called in as a witness when he found the corpses of the couple just a little off the outskirts of the city of Manhattan. He ended up getting lost when the crowds had gotten at their worst. He blew a strand of white hair out of his face, briefly revealing his scar.

It started in the shape of an upside-down pentacle, only to have the bottom tip seemingly drip so that it went over his left eye, tracing his cheekbone, before dipping once more until it reached his chin. Just above his cheekbone was another going right through the main one, seemingly caressing just under his eye. Over time the mark on his face had stretched as he grew, the flesh was slightly raised and had changed from a striking red, to a slight purplish hue to which complemented his pale skin.

He looked up to the clock hoping that his friend and/or his sister would hurry up and get him out of this predicament. "So, you say you're name is Allen Walker?" The fat man said before him. What was his name again? The boy—Allen—didn't remember. Nor did he want to. "You say you didn't kill them, so then tell me something. Why were you found at the scene of the crime?"

"I keep telling you, I'm innocent!" The poor boy was down to begging to be believed. He had originally thought the couple he discovered were just sleeping...of course thinking back now, that was a rather stupid assumption.

"If your so innocent, then explain why you were covered in blood!" He pointed to the teen's clothes, which were drenched in the now dry substance of life. Some of which was smudged.

"That was my blood!" Allen shouted, wincing in pain. The truth was, Allen had only recently been released from the hospital. He was hacking up blood when his sister found him. She had to drive him the hospital where it was soon learned he had a hole in his heart, but no one was sure how it got there. "I coughed it up after I panicked!" That was true. Though he was functional, he still needed to wait a few days to make sure his heart was back to full strength.

Dr. Bak Chan himself had said he shouldn't have lived, but he did. Three weeks later he was released, and Robin was more than happy to take him back home, now that all traces of the hole gone.

"Allen!" Not one, but two female voices called out, just before the door slammed open. His saviors had arrived...with the brother of one of them. He sighed, knowing full well why.

"Are you okay? When you called saying you were at the station, Komui and I came as fast as we could." The other girl said alone.

"Thank you, Robin, Lenalee, Komui." Lenalee was a long time friend of Allen. When they were younger, her hair was long and tied in pigtails, though now it was now styled as a bob, with two smaller pigtails decorating her dark hair, the lighting making it look almost teal. Her skin was fair, and always gave off that glow most girls wished they could have. She was very beautiful, Allen couldn't deny it, but he saw her more like a sister.

Komui was Lenalee's older brother. The age difference was an ample margin, so it was curious as to why their parents had waited so long for a second child. Komui eyed Allen before rolling his eyes at the blood stain on his sweater. The older Lee sibling was tall, and wore a winter version of the lab coat he would normally wear to work. Which, Allen realized, he wasn't sure as to what Komui did. The older man adjusted his spectacles, and fixed his beret . "I'll take a guess and say you overexerted yourself, Allen?" Komui asked, making the younger face away.

"Just a little." He muttered.

"Allen, you really have to be more careful. With that hole in your heart, we're just amazed you're still alive to speak with us." Robin sighed, holding her overcoat closer to her. Robin was Allen's older sister of two years. Though not really related by blood. Robin's hair was naturally snowy-white since birth, and her eyes were more of a light blue that only seemed to look like they were silver. She normally kept her hair tied back, but right now, it was out of its confines, flowing freely. She didn't have much time to tie it when she found out her brother was suspected of a crime. One which she was fairly certain he didn't commit. She brushed her bangs out of her face, revealing the scar she ended up with when she was younger. Allen remembered her telling him that she ended up with it when the killer of her parents tried to kill her. The end result was her losing some of her sight in her left eye, and getting stitches that will stay in for another year or so. "Seriously, I worry about you, Allen."

"I know." Allen sighed. "I'm sorry." Thanks to the help of the Lee siblings, and Robin, Allen was finally able get out of the police station, without any further incident.

**| = ( } : - : { ) = |**

After parting with the two, Allen and Robin made their way to their so-called home. It wasn't much, but it was all either could afford as of late. Allen heaved a sigh, as he walked to his bedroom. A soft meow came from his bedsheets, and he instantly knew what it was. "Hey Tim, I'm back." He said, sitting near the small golden lump on his bed. "Sorry about leaving you all day. You wouldn't believe the trouble I got myself into today."

A mewl.

"You're probably hungry then, huh? C'mon, Timcanpy, let's get you something to eat, then we'll feed that endless pit I gladly call my stomach." Allen said, getting off his bed, and into the kitchenette. The small golden kitten following him eagerly.

Upon reaching the living room, just outside his bedroom, Allen made for the small kitchen area. He stood on his tiptoes just barely reaching Tim's food. When he finally managed to get it, he walked over to the food bowl, and placed a generous amount for the kitten. "Now...what's there for—" He was interrupted when his cellphone started ringing. Sighing, he took the small device from his pants pocket, and checked the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number...he flipped it open nonetheless.

"IDIOT DISCIPLE!" Was the first thing Allen heard before he had to jerk the phone away from his ear. "What have I told you about getting mixed up in the work I do?"

"M-Master! How'd you even get my cellphone number!" Robin had picked that time to rush out of her room to see what had happened. She sighed.

"Let me guess, Cross again, Allen?" She got a nod from the boy, and decided on leaning against the wall to watch the scene before her.

"Answer the damn question. How in hell do you get mixed up in this case of all cases?"

"I didn't mean to..." Allen said timidly. "It was an accident! What's wrong with this case that makes it different from others?" He quickly asked angered and slightly confused.

"Cross, will you give me back the phone?" Allen could hear another voice call, there was a muffled voice, most likely Cross's, and then the passing of the receiver. "Hello, is this Allen Walker?"

"Uh, yeah, this is he. To whom am I speaking with?"

"I am Inspector Howard Link of the FBI. You were the one who found the bodies in the park just off the outskirts of the city, correct? I have a few questions that I would like to ask of you."

"Listen, I already told the police what happened. I have the worst sense of direction in the history of man kind. When I got to the place the bodies were found, it was completely by accident."

"I understand, but you still need to be interrogated." Allen waited for the Inspector to continue. "Now, according your medical records, you seemed to have had an injury to your heart...can you tell explain to me how you survived that one?"

"Dr. Chan said he was as stumped as I was, Inspector." Allen admitted. "We don't know why the injury to my heart even manage to heal to begin with." To Robin, Allen mouthed the words: 'help me, please!', who only shrugged as though saying 'sorry kid, you're on your own.'. He pouted at that.

"How is it you came across such an injury?"

"Uh...I believe Dr. Chan said that it was most likely a parasite of some sort that had some how gotten into my system...he didn't go into much detail, unfortunately."

"I see. Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Walker." With that said, the other end was hung up.

"Well?" Robin asked, removing herself from the wall. "What's up?"

"I was yelled at by Master, and then interrogated by an Inspector Howard Link." Robin rolled her eyes, and ruffled the younger's hair.

"Only with your luck, short stack."

"You can't call me that, I'm taller than you!"

"True, but not by much, Allen. You're still somewhat my little brother, Allen Walker."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Sweet dreams, short stack." She said as soon as Allen shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Me: Lavi forgot to mention something apparently.  
**

**Lavi: Hey! Don't blame me. I didn't read this.  
**

**Me: I also don't own Robin. She also belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Read Zone if you hadn't!)  
**

**Allen: ...anyway, do you like her story? Hate it? Love it? Let her know in the review box below, she'll be very happy if you do!  
**

**Me: That I will! Until whenever I can update next, I will see you guys around! Hey, where'd Kanda run off to?  
**

**Allen and Lavi: ...probably training.**

**Me: Go figure. (e.e)  
**


	3. First Encounters

**Me: So...I might've taken my sweet time on this one...  
**

**Lavi: Understatement, Han-chan. Understatement.  
**

**Me: But hey, I finally got it finished!~ Taking my time really did a lot of good in my opinion.  
**

**Kanda: Che.  
**

**Me: Whoa! When'd you get here, Kanda?  
**

**Allen: Not that he'll answer. Judging by this chapter, I'd say it has a 'T' rating because of the way two certain someone's seem to act in this chapter towards me.  
**

**Me: I don't really own D. Gray-man, but if I did, do you guys really think I'd waste my time writing awesome fanfics like this one?  
**

* * *

_**Third Night: First Encounters**_

_This is the Walker residence. I'm sorry, no one is currently here at the moment, if you will, please leave your name, number and message at the tone, and either me or Robin will do what we can to get back to you! Thanks for calling!_

_Hey, Allen, it's Robin,_ _I'm calling to let you know, I don't think I'll be able to make it to the library after all. Something else came up, and it needs my utmost attention. But don't worry, one of my friends will be more than happy to help you out with those university papers for English, History, and Trigonometry. He'll be easy to find, so don't worry! See you later, Short Stack!~_

Allen sighed. This was the fourth time this week and it was only Tuesday. Robin and Lenalee had been called into a lot of jobs lately. He knew they worked for the same employer, but neither told him what they were hired to do. Sighing again, he grabbed his books, and the key to his apartment, soon leaving for the library.

**| = ( } : - : { ) = |**

How was it, that even with simple directions he still couldn't find his way around this part of town? He'd been living here for a year already, and the fact he couldn't find his way to the library, was just plain sad. Lost in his thoughts, Allen paid no attention to where he was going, bumping into someone, and nearly falling on the floor if not for the stranger catching him by his arm. Allen was back on his feet almost instantly.

"Hey, you alright? I'm really sorry about bumping into you..." A young voice, probably belonging to someone not much older than himself, Allen assumed. He looked to see he was right. Almond-shaped eyes, and short brown hair leaving two tresses longer then the rest to reach his chin. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Alma Karma. You are...?"

"Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker. I've actually lived in this city for a year, but I still get lost..."

"Where are you trying to go? I could help you get there." Alma offered.

"I'm trying to get to the library. The new one that they recently built. Do you know where it is?"

"You mean the one that's four blocks over?" Allen looked to the other male in shock. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you got lost. I'm heading to a friend who lives near there. I'll take you there."

"Thank you so much!" Allen said, genuinely appreciative towards the new friend he was proud to have made.

"It's nothing. Honest." Alma chuckled, as he led the younger teen in the right direction. "Are you meeting someone there, Allen?"

"I am. I'm meeting a friend of a friend there. I was told he'd help me with my University level classes. The ones I have troubles in, anyway."

"How old are you, Allen?"

"I turned sixteen last month. Christmas, actually."

"You must get double the presents then! How do you get lucky enough to get born on that day?"

"I wasn't. It's honestly not my real birthday, it's actually the day I was...adopted." Alma noticed how the younger teen's voice seemed to have sounded hurt, so he dropped the subject.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad recollections."

"It's fine. You didn't know." Allen said with a sad smile. "I have mixed feelings about that day, in all honesty. It was the day I was adopted, but it also became the day when the one who adopted me had passed away."

"I see." Alma sighed. "Hard life, huh?"

"Yeah. You can say that." The two started talking more, almost as though they were long time friends, rather than just being acquainted to the other only half an hour ago. The conversation regarding Allen's misfortune was dropped, and were speaking about more lively topics.

"Then Yu nearly killed the poor kid back then! If anyone can pull off mortally wounding a person with a spoon of all things, Yu can."

"I don't know whether to be impressed, or freaked out." Allen admitted, when Alma finished his tale. "He sounds like a scary person. I don't think I'd want to cross—" Allen stopped in his tracks when Alma suddenly looked at him from head to toe, deep in thought.

"Hmm..."

"Uh, Alma, you're sort of making me feel uncomfortable doing that..."

"I think Yu would open up to you more than I ever could get him to open up to me, Allen." He stated. "There's an air around you that makes people want to trust you, and also want to get closer to you. Actually, I think another person I know might open up to you too."

"Who would that be?" Before Alma could answer, someone shouted from ahead, causing both boys to see who called them. It was a man with long hair who had his hair pulled back in a loosely tied ponytail at the nape of his neck. Two tresses of his hair were left out of it, framing the sharp Asian features of his face. He was wearing a trench jacket, and a dark turtleneck shirt under it. Black pants were tucked into the man's boots. As he neared the two, Allen was able to see that he was about half a head taller than himself, so was Alma, now that he thought of it.

"Hey, we were just talking about you, Yu." Alma said with a smile.

"Th-this is the guy you were telling me about?" Allen swore, if anything, this was too much like a cheesy TV show he watched once.

"Who in the hell are you, Moyashi?" He asked, a little angered at seeing the younger.

"What the...? 'Moyashi'? I'm no beansprout!"

"Uh, anyway, Allen, this is Yu Kanda, Yu, this is Allen Walker." Allen realized he felt strange under the newcomer's gaze...or was it a glare? Allen felt as though the Japanese man was undressing him with only his eyes.

"You're short, white hair, you're a moyashi, Mo-ya-shi."

"It's _Allen_, you girly-haired she-man!"

"What was that?" Alma was quick to stop the two from tearing at each other's throats. He apologized to Allen for the way his friend acted, and quickly moved them away. Allen sighed, as he walked the rest of the way to library, which to much of his luck was nearby...across the street from his neighborhood.

"Seriously?" He asked, as he ascended the stairs to the Library. "It was right there this whole time..."

**| = ( } : - : { ) = |**

_I...don't think I know what I'm looking for to find this guy..._Allen thought, as he walked around the mass building. In the message, Robin said he'd be able to find this man rather easily...who ever he was. "It would've been nice if Robin actually told me who I was looking for..."

"So _you're_ Allen Walker, right?" Allen nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice from behind him. "Rob's right. You are easy to find."

"Uh, you are...?" Allen asked the red-haired teen. He was tall, and had a black headband that had red dots created an 'X' on the side of the garment. An eye patch over his right eye, and a shining almost emerald green visible eye. "Wait, who's 'Rob'?"

"I already know who you are, so now I'll just tell you who I am. I'm Lavi Bookman, though some people call me 'Junior'. 'Rob' is Robin's nickname...hey, how about you?"

"Uh, how about me what?"

"Do you have a nickname?" There was a sudden hint of mischief that suddenly flashed through the lone green eye. "How about Short Stack, sound alright?"

"Sh-Short Stack?!"

"Well, Robin did refer to you as that...by the way you look like her, are you related?"

"We get that a lot, but no, I'm not related to her. Not by blood."

"I see...well, we better get started! You have university level classes in your high school, right?"

"I do..."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's crack open those books, and get you ready for those exams Robin was telling me about!" Unable to say a word, Allen found himself being escorted near the back of the library, the eccentric red-head's arm around his shoulders.

**| = ( } : - : { ) = |**

"I don't get it." Allen half whined half muttered. "Maybe I should just give up."

"Don't be that way, Short Stack! Look, you already have this question answered half way. Now you have to complete it. Here, let me show you," he pointed to one of the math problems, explaining what to do, and why he kept getting stuck in specific places. "You see? You just made a common mistake in the equation."

"I see..." Allen said, as he wrote down what Lavi instructed him to. "So the answer to this problem is...thirty-four!"

"Hey, you got it, Short Stack!"

"It's Allen, stupid Lavi!" The young male pouted.

"Y'know, you almost look like a girl when you do that, its cute."

"Cute?"

"Yup!~" Lavi said, as he suddenly grabbed the white-haired teen in a bone-crushing hug. "You're just the cutest thing I ever saw!~"

"Y-You can't go calling another guy cute, stupid Lavi!" Allen argued, whilst trying to get out of Lavi's grip. "I'm not a girl!"

"Doesn't really matter to me, my little Allen." Lavi's voice was suddenly lower, his breath suddenly caressing Allen's ear, and it sent chills down the younger boy's spine.

"No...st-stop..." Lavi's hand had started to descend dangerously low on the younger teen. Deciding that words wouldn't do him good right now, Allen finally managed to get out of Lavi's grip, and rushed out of the library, leaving behind his things.

The red-haired teen took a deep breath through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. "Hmm...I can still smell his lingering scent." Lavi said, a devious smile on his face. The kind which hadn't graced his features in a long while. "He's...tempting. Allen Walker...what seems to make you different than the rest of the human race?"

* * *

**And...scene! Woo-hoo! Two months pass, and I finally, _finally_ updated!~ I feel bad for making you guys wait so damn long...but I'm hoping it was worth the wait! I'm already working on the fourth chapter, but I don't know when I'll get it done...**

**Anyway, R&R please! Let me know if you like it, love it, or hate it by leaving a review in the box below! Reviews motivate me more than you think they do believe it or not. (^w^)  
**


	4. Attraction

**Hanashi: -mock gasp- Alive...I AM ALIVE!  
**

**Allen: Um, Hanashi, are you alright?  
**

**Hanashi: Fine as I'll ever be, Moyashi-chan!~  
**

**Kanda: Even with those people over there just about ready to take your head?  
**

**Hanashi: What pe-oh...Ohhh, those people...LAVI HIDE ME! -hides behind Lavi-  
**

**Lavi: Uh, Han-chan, perhaps you should've have kept them waiting for...-does the math in his head-...about three months.  
**

**Allen: Also, Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man, meaning, she doesn't own any of us, and being she also doesn't own ZoNE, that also means Robin doesn't belong to her either.  
**

**Hanashi: I only own the OCs I tend to kill off, save for this case, and the story you lovely people get to read! -hides behind Lavi again when a rock gets thrown at her- PLEASEENJOYTHECHAPTERANDPLEA SEDONOTKILLME!  
**

* * *

_**Fourth Night: Attraction**_

"Another one?" Cross Marian said glaring down at the two latest victims in the case.

"Seems to be so, sir." Moore said, not wanting to look at one of the victims. Not when she already knew who the man under the tarp was. She clenched her fists, furious that something like this could happen. "It's defiantly the same MO, and his wife was killed in the same way."

"The Grim Reaper's mark in on their chests." An officer said sighing. "You sure we shouldn't release this to the press, sir? It was Officer Charles who's the victim after all."

"Listen, rookie." Cross said, none too kindly, "I've been around long enough to know that stuff like this, it should never be released to the public. We're to keep it under wraps until the higher-ups say otherwise."

"Hey." Looking up from what they were doing, the group spotted another male enter, a well kept sword in the sheath on his hip. "You idiots better have a good reason for pulling me away from those damn classes."

"Shut up, brat. Where's the red-headed guy?"

"Lavi's helping a friend of another friend sir." Another voice stated, a little kinder than the long-haired Asian man beside him. "He won't be able to help out tonight."

"Fine then. You both know what to do." Cross told the two young males.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this shit." Kanda muttered, already getting to work.

"Hey, Yu?" Alma asked, once the two were out of ear-shot of the others, "What's got you more angered than normal?"

"That scent. The one that Moyashi gives off."

"Scent? Moyashi? Wait, Allen?" Alma looked to Kanda a little confused, "I didn't smell anything different on Allen then I would any other human out there, Yu."

"How could you not smell it? It was sickeningly sweet, yet I craved every damn ounce of it."

"I thought you disliked anything that was sweet."

"I hate them." The younger sighed, "But what pisses me off is that I never in my life wanted something as sweet as what I get from _his_ damn scent."

"You're not coming down with anything, right Yu?" Alma asked, putting a hand over his friend's forehead.

"Moron." Kanda sighed, removing Alma's hand away from him. "I can't catch so much as the common cold." No other words were said between the two teens as they searched around the house for anything out of the ordinary. Almost an hour went by before the silence was broken.

"I doubt we'll find anything." Alma sighed. "We should report to Cross, and head back to our apartments."

"Whatever. You tell that bastard the results. I'm heading home first." With a silent agreement between the two, Kanda left the scene, and into the cold mid-winter afternoon, hugging his coat close to him. Not even half way home, Kanda's hearing picked up multiple feet crunching through the snow. One set was only slightly faster. _Seems like the scum of the earth found a new victim. Che. Not my problem._

"Let me go, you twats!" If the voice didn't register to the long-haired samurai, the scent that was all but unfamiliar, certainly did. "I'm warning you! Let me go!"

Before he could register what he was doing, he was following the shouting, only to have his nostrils filled with a stronger version of the horrific sweetness he craved to sink his teeth into. "Shit..." Kanda breathed, realizing why the scent would be so strong. That idiot was wounded.

"L-Let me...go..."

"You're rather pretty for a boy, kid. You owe us the money you stole from us. So how about making it up with that body of yours, hmm?"

"N-no...please..." Kanda could tell from the sound of the kid's voice that he was close to passing out. Before he knew it, he found the targets stowed away in a dead-end alley. Perfect.

"Che. Now, five against one doesn't sound fair for a brat like him, you bastards." Kanda threateningly told them, a hand on the hilt of his precious katana.

One of the men, Kanda noted, was holding the white-haired boy by the collar of his sweater, the jacket almost falling off his shoulders. A quick glance to the boy's stomach proved it was just as he thought; there was a lot of blood covering the sweater in question, and the sweet substance of life was only growing in size, proving that the kid had been injured severely. He was pleased to know that the kid...Allen, wasn't it?...had passed out from the blood loss. "Oh? And who the fuck are you, fagot?"

Kanda felt his rage building at the group of five. "You do not want to piss me off," He slowly said, drawing his weapon. "You don't even know what you're dealing with now." An aura emitted from the young man, Allen's form was dropped to the floor as the group backed up. "My Mugen's blade hasn't tasted the blood of an enemy in a while. Perhaps you can satisfy that thirst for blood." By now Kanda's cobalt eyes began glowing a blood lust red, a demonic grin was placed on his features.

"H-Hey, man, we didn't mean nothing!" One of the other men said, suddenly fearing his life. They found themselves petrified. Unable to move despite their instincts screaming at them to run away.

The swordsman struck, his blade going straight through both the boss's and one of the henchman's hearts, twisting Mugen in their chest cavities, proving only a little difficult for the nineteen-year-old. The blood started to flow down the blade to the hilt, and eventually to Kanda's hands, was from the henchman to whom the boss had tried using as a shield. Some of the red gore had splattered onto Kanda's face. He retracted the bloodstained weapon, watching in morbid satisfaction as the two fell to the ground, eyes open fearfully staring into darkness, never again to see the light.

"D-don't come any closer! I-I'll end this twerp's life if you do!" Kanda's soulless eyes turned to the idiot who held the Moyashi. He held a automatic handgun, .45 caliber at the younger's head. "St-stop! Don't...don't come any closer!"

"You humans are all the same." Kanda's voice came out darker than he intended, but he didn't care. Two dead. Three remaining. "Instead of wasting your time on trying to kill someone like him, try them." The man's eyes dulled as his body started moving on its own, dropping the unconscious boy to the ground, and aiming his gun to his comrades

"H-Hey Sid? Sn-snap out of it man!" One of the men said, trying to get the other to see reason.

"C-c-c'mon, bro...we're all family here!" Their voices fell upon deaf ears. The shots rang out, and the men fell to the floor, the life quickly leaving them. The man named Sid, blinked, and screamed, falling to his knees seeing what he had done.

"You bastard...YOU BASTA-" Never to finish his sentence, Tom felt the metal pressing through his gut. He looked down, and coughed up blood as the tainted sword was pulled out of him none too gently.

"You're worthless scum." He told the corpses, before using one of the men's jacket to remove the blood that stained his blade, before sheathing the blade back into its sheath. Ignoring the death that surrounded him, Kanda walked over to the unconscious boy, his eyes slowly turning back into their normal cobalt color. "Guess there's no choice. I'll have to take him home."

**| = ( } : - : { ) = |**

When Allen came to, the first thing he thought was he had died. But feeling the pain in his gut had said otherwise when he tried getting up. "Don't try getting up, Moyashi." The unmistakable voice of Kanda said. "Those bastards did a number on you."

"Kanda?" Allen asked, confused. "Where am I? This isn't where I live..." He looked down to what he was wearing, taking note that these weren't the clothes he had been in earlier that day. "Where are my clothes?!" He was wearing only his boxer shorts and someone's black T-shirt that was too big for him.

"No shit, dipshit. This is my place. It's not like I know where you live, and you were out cold. Your old clothes were covered in your damn blood, and in bad shape so I gave you one of my shirts to wear."

"Oh...I'm sorry for being a burden...I was in a hurry to get home after what happened in the library earlier...and—"

"What the hell happened in the library?" Allen could tell his own face was starting to turn a cherry red. "Spit it out, Moyashi."

"For the record, my name is Allen. Not Moyashi. As for the library...you see...um..." How could he explain? He was nearly raped in the public library...by a friend of Robin no less! "I was with this weird friend of Robin's and..."

"How is it you know who Robin is, Moyashi?"

"Eh? Um, she's something akin to a sister for me, I guess..."

"If it's that troublemaker, then the only idiot she would have tutor you would be that baka usagi." Kanda muttered more to himself then to Allen. "What did that moron do?"

"Well... he didn't do anything extreme per se..." Allen felt the blush he hadn't quite gotten rid of coming back full force. While he was distracted with trying to explain himself, Kanda's dark eyes studied the boy.

The leader of that group was right though. But 'pretty' didn't quite fit the term. No, he was something else. Beautiful? Maybe. He had a nice body, and not even the stoic samurai could control his thoughts as he started fantasizing of the things he wanted to so badly do to that body...things that were otherwise unspeakable. The scent the other male gave off was only fuel to the fire. "Um...K-Kanda...w-what are you doing?" Allen asked, as he fidgeted in his seat, noticing the look the elder teen was giving him. Something in Kanda seemed to have snapped as he closed the space between them, with inhuman speed, soon pushing Allen to the couch, pinning his arms above his head. "B-but you were just—!"

"Shut up, Moyashi." He growled leaning in and inhaling more of _his_ Moyashi's scent near his neck, before biting the warm and soft pale skin, making the younger male inhale a sharp breath from the sensation.

"L-let me go! Get off! Get off, BaKanda!" At the remark one of Kanda's hands left its hold on Allen's wrists and harshly tweaked a nipple through the shirt covering the small frame "Nng...st-stop..."

As if on cue, there was a loud knocking on the door, causing Kanda to curse under his breath. "Yu? Hey, I know you're in there, Yu. Open the door so I can get in, will ya?"

"Baka usagi." Kanda huffed, getting off of the younger teen and heading to the door, having every intention of slamming the red head's face into a concrete wall as hard as he could. Allen stayed frozen where he was, unable to move. Twice. Twice in one day he was molested...and by two guys! Both, to which Allen's mind realized a little late, were now in the same facility is as he was.

"Yu, is Allen here?" The eye-patched teen asked, making the younger wonder how he would assume so quickly.

"So what if he is, damn rabbit?"

"I know that scent anywhere. Sweet, to the point it makes me want to rav—"

"How come you can smell that disgusting sweet scent too?"

"Can't everyone?"

"Alma said the Moyashi smelled no different than any other human out there." At this newly found information there was a silence. Allen found himself confused. What was going on? Scent? What scent, and why did the two elder teens speak of humans as if they weren't humans themselves? He needed to get out of there...but how? He took note of the window on the opposite end of where he was, and walked over to it, hoping he could escape through it.

His hope was crushed when he took note the window didn't open, and to add insult to injury, it seemed to him, he had to be at least twenty or thirty stories up! Even if the window could open, jumping would literally be suicide! Feeling all the color physically draining form his face, he slid down to the floor, feeling as though all his energy had up and left him. _I knew I've always had the worst luck, but this? This is just insane!_

"Well, well, well, Allen really is here." Allen visibly flinched and turned to see the familiar red-haired teen with the patch over his right eye. "Y'know, you actually left your stuff at the library. I was going to give them to Robin to give to you, but being you're here, I can just give them to ya instead!"

"Uh...th-thank you..."

"Che. What do you think you were trying to do, Moyashi?"

"Um, I was...that is...you see..."

"We're on the highest floor of this building, idiot sprout."

"He's right, short stack. Right now we're actually in the penthouse of this building, and that alone is basically six-hundred feet off the ground." Lavi said in a matter-of-factually tone. "Basically, Yu owns this whole floor, and I just stay here 'cuz I'm his best friend!"

"You're far from my 'friend', damn rabbit, and the _only_ reason I hadn't tossed you out of _my_ home is because I promised Bookman to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Yu, you do care for me!~" The red haired teen said while trying to give his 'friend' a hug, only to be thrown over the ravenette's shoulder, and just end up inches from where Allen sat, prettified.

When the silver-eyed teen was finally able to get his thoughts together, he had realized three things.

First: the force Kanda used on Lavi to throw him like he did was far more stronger than what a normal human should be capable of.

Second: he was more than certain that he heard a snapping sound coming from the red-head who was thrown to the floor.

Third: Lavi had been still for the whole time Allen was in shock at seeing what Kanda had done, only taking a huge gasp of air just as three minutes had passed, as though he wasn't quite breathing.

"Ow...c'mon Yu, I can still feel pain y'know!" Lavi complained, when he sat up, his hand cradling the back of his neck.

"W-w-what are you?" Allen asked, finally finding his voice, "That snap...it came from your neck didn't it?...it sounded like...like the bone was snapped apart! You...you shouldn't be alive! And you!" He points a finger at the long-haired man before him, "You're not as human as you appear either!"

* * *

**One of these days all this is gonna come back and bite me in the butt...not that it hasn't already. So, yes, it took me longer to update, and I'm so sorry about that...but, hey in the end your waiting paid off, and now you have a new chapter!~ So, was it worth the wait? Did you love it? Hate it? Drop a review, and let me know!**


	5. Grim Reapers

**Hanashi: Dear god...I had this chapter done for a while...**

**Allen: Why didn't you update it then?**

**Hanashi: Moyashi-chan, when you're in college, you'll understand.**

**Kanda: Che. Orokana sakka.**

**Hanashi: I'm not a stupid Author, BaKanda! -pouts-**

**Lavi: -sweat drops- Anyway, Han-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man, because she's not Katsura Hoshino.**

**Hanashi: I do own this fanfic, and the unimportant OCs in this fic too...so enjoy the story!~**

* * *

_**Fifth Night: Grim Reapers**_

"Seems he found out that we're not quite how we appear." Lavi's voice suddenly darkened, his eye dulled, looking to the white-haired teen. "What do you think we should do, Yu?"

"If he knows Robin, I'm sure he knows who Lenalee is too." Kanda said, sounding bored.

"True, very true. Makes me wonder what we should do with our little beansprout." Lavi asked, eying the smaller male. As he got up, something flashed in the green eye that wasn't covered, and it didn't take long for Kanda to to realize what the other was thinking. "Perhaps we should tell him."

"T-Tell me? What's there to tell? You're not humans...you're...you're something else entirely!"

"Wrong, short stuff!~" Lavi's voice suddenly became more cheerful, but the other two occupants in the room knew it was far from genuine. That fact alone made the younger wish the wall his body was being supported by, would just hurry up and swallow him. Taking note of the other's expression, he reverted back to his serious voice. "Yu and I, we are still human, mind you. But that's not entirely true either."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, after finding his voice.

"We're Grim Reapers." Was the blunt reply from the samurai beside Lavi.

"Grim Reapers?" Allen asked, suddenly curious. "But, you don't look anything like the grim reaper I've seen in pictures."

"Because we're not, idiot sprout." The eldest in the room said, glaring daggers to the boy. "What you're thinking of isn't what we are."

"Yu's right. We aren't the ones to reap the souls of those whose times have come." Lavi further explained. "In fact, we are beings whose times have come a long time ago."

Allen's eyes widened, unbelieving as to what he was being told, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." Lavi began, eying Allen's face as he spoke, "I was born August tenth, back in 1867. Yu was born June sixth of the same year. We both met our ends on September ninth, 1886."

"I don't get it...if you died, then how are you here?"

"Che. That's something you don't need to know. We died. End of story." Kanda sneered.

"Not exactly, 'end of story',Yu." Lavi said. "We awoke a month later, in our so-called 'final resting places'. It was child's play getting out from six feet under." There was a sense of pride coming from the nineteen-year-old looking samurai as Lavi said that. "I see the look on your face, short stack." he continued, taking note of the confused expression on the sixteen-year-old teen. "It's a huge secret that no mortal should ever find out. In fact, only those who are somehow brought back, are the ones who know how they had done so. This life is interesting, though the down fall is what we do in order to survive."

"How do you do that?"

"By taking a portion of someone else's life force." Kanda stated point blank.

Taking note of the youngest male's confused face, Lavi smirked, and walked over to him, soon kneeling before the younger, leaning in to take a whiff of the boy's essence from his neck, savoring the delectable sweet scent. Allen stiffened, highly aware of how close the other male was. "Mm. To Yu and I, your life force smells like a sweetness that we can't quite describe. It drives our senses insane."

Allen gulped, feeling more uneasy than he felt when left with a large debt to pay off. "Wh-why are you telling me all this?" Lavi leaned back, looking Allen in the eye, a devious smirk on his face.

"That's right, we told you classified information about what we are...the way I see it, you have three choices."

"First option," Kanda spoke up, holding up his index finger, leaning against the arm of the sofa Allen had previously occupied, "is normally to kill the person who finds out."

"Eh?!"

"Second option," Lavi said, backing up, and taking a seat couch's middle cushion, crossing his legs, his eye locked on the youngest male's face "we lock you away, keeping you trapped so you can't tell anyone. You will basically be assumed dead by the world, and remain in seclusion until your final days."

"What?! You can't keep me here forever!"

"You're right." Lavi said shrugging. "Robin and Lenalee would kill us until we stay dead if they realized we kept you like that. Which brings us to option three."

"W-what's option three?"

"Che. This is an option given to only _very_ few mortals like yourself." Kanda said, removing himself from the arm of the couch, and walking over to Allen, his hair moving with every step he took. Allen found himself pressing hard against the wall as Kanda neared him more so than he would've liked. "This option is only given by Grim Reapers to a mortal human if there are circumstances met."

"C-circumstances?"

"Yup!~" Lavi said, jumping off of the couch, and landing on the balls of his feet, muffling the sound. "Two of them. One of which is if one or more Grim Reaper knows who you are, _and_ you are somehow friends with them. You know, and have been friends with two."

"I've been...friends with two?"

"You live with one of them." Kanda stated looking into Allen's mercury eyes. "You were friends with the other for most your life.

"N-no...you mean Robin and Lenalee? Wait, Lenalee? But...that can't be...we grew up together!"

"Che. So neither of them told you?" Kanda asked, rolling his dark orbs. "I guess you're too much of a moyashi, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

"The second circumstance, is uncommon, but not impossible." Lavi continued to explain. "A Grim Reaper finds an...attraction to a human."

"EH?!"

Lavi enjoyed the look of fear and shock in the mortal boy's eyes, but he was far from done explaining. "Being Yu and I aren't those kind of Grim Reapers, to force our—"

"You nearly molested me in a library!" Allen accused, pointing a finger at Lavi, then moving it to Kanda, "And you! You tried getting in my pants a few moments ago." Allen retorted in a haughty manner. "Don't you dare say you wouldn't force yourselves on me!" Those words being said, Allen had subconsciously pulled his knees close to him, and wrapping his arms around them. Glaring at the two before him. Kanda rolled his eyes, and removed himself from where Allen was, standing at an acceptable distance from the red-head to his right.

"Alright, but that wasn't our fault." Lavi said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're saying it's mine?" Allen asked, angered that he would be blamed for something he knew wasn't his fault. "That's...that's tomfoolery!"

"Foolish as it seems, but it is the truth. It's your own fault..." A glint in Lavi's eye made the unfortunate boy feel a cold chill run down his spine. "In fact, perhaps Yu and I should...punish you for being so...ravishing." The tone in Lavi's voice had changed from serious to being low and husky, causing the white-haired male to pale.

A knowing smirk played itself on Kanda's face crossed his arms, looking at the boy, who had yet to move from his spot. "For once I agree. We both seem to find you...enticing. Which brings us to what your third choice is. Become ours, and ours alone."

"I-I can't do that!" Allen said, looking for a way to escape, "W-we're all guys! I-I-it's wrong!"

"Hmm, last I checked, short stack, we're in the twenty-first century...so relationships between the same sex aren't quite frowned upon as they would be in the nineteenth century." Lavi said, enjoying how the boy's face started resembling a cherry.

"I don't even know you two!" Allen tried reasoning. "I can't give myself away to people I only met today!"

The two elder boys looked to each other, seeming to send a silent message that Allen couldn't catch. "Che. If that's the case we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?"

"The challenge has been made." Lavi declared, a spark that had been unseen in his eye for a long while to the samurai. "Short stack, by the end of next month you'll be begging us to take you, and make you ours and ours alone."

"Huh?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, and looked to the shorter male. "You heard him, Moyashi. As idiotic as he can be, he's never wrong about these things."

"What?"

"Yu's telling the truth. But don't worry. You'll succumb to the pleasurable sin in no time, short stack!~" Lavi said, almost like he was certain Allen would do as he said.

_ Mana...what do I do now? I think I stumbled into something far worse than an inhabited tiger's den!_ Allen thought, looking to the two elder teens who both were eying him like the wolves who eye the shepherd's flock.

* * *

**Moyashi-chan is in a lot of trouble X3 I wonder what Lavi and Kanda will do to make Allen theirs? There's still more to come, in later chapters. Secrets are revealed, the main villains to be introduced, and of course, the remaining facts of Grim Reapers to be revealed!  
**

**And I'm aware I hadn't been updating, but jeez, college really gets to ya. (=_=) that and I ended up with a virus last week. Not fun my friends. Not fun at all.**

**So~ You all know the drill! Like what you're reading? Leave a review! :D Until next time!**


End file.
